


Under the Collar

by shunziqing



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Chinese Language, M/M, This is fluff, UST, author is devious and untrustworthy, but believe me, definitely no non-con, except for the non-consensual collaring of course, i didn't expect this really but, i've wanted to write this for a looong time, kinky me, no虐though, slooooooow burn, well mostly fluff anyway, which is kinda the point, with a little bit of dog blood, 不虐, 叔叔我们不虐
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slavery AU，yes I finally did it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 当你平白无故收到邮购新娘时该怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 不要被文前引用蒙蔽，这是篇很崩坏的文。章节题目全都是货不对版的谎话，不要相信，除非它们是关于Merlin的，那些都是真的。

 

 _你这模棱两可的荣誉，_  
_在水沟里躺了二十年，_  
_我从不曾如此为你服务，_  
_且让我与你举办一次盛宴，_  
_我以我帝王式的亲吻_  
_奖赏你凶险的子夜。_

_\--阿赫玛托娃《没有主人公的叙事诗》_

 

1\. 当你平白无故收到邮购新娘时该怎么办

Eggsy这一天过得并不怎么顺利。  
前一天晚上，Daisy就是不肯*睡觉*，她的哭声吵醒了Dean三次，第三次的时候，男人将一只杯子扔到了屋子另一头，它在墙上撞得粉碎，就在Daisy摇篮旁边两英尺的地方。Eggsy得抱着她躲出屋去，在黑暗中在外面转悠了将近一个小时，才让他的小妹妹慢慢平静下来。  
最终，他坐在客厅糟糕的沙发上睡着了，Daisy趴在他胸前。他在九点半左右的时候在Michelle做早饭的声音中醒来，后背僵硬得像块木板，但厨房的锅里做着番茄黄豆和烤蘑菇，这说明今天是不错的一天。Michelle对他微笑，亲吻他的脸颊。她今天擦了香水，是去年圣诞他送的那瓶，盖过了Dean身上的烟臭味。  
他吃了两片面包配豆子。Michelle给Daisy喂了奶，然后就被Dean拉到街角的酒吧消磨时间。这挺好，让Eggsy可以睡个回笼觉。

他在中午时分醒来，依旧困的要死，却怎么也睡不着。  
Dean的破烂公寓像个昏暗的囚室，Daisy是唯一发光的东西，仍在摇篮里安稳的熟睡。她已经六个月大了，意味着距Eggsy退出皇家海陆的训练回家已经将近一年。他真的需要找份工作，可当你有个新生婴儿要照顾，不能离开超过四个小时时，没几个雇主愿意要你。更何况他仍然害怕会像那次那样，发现Michelle拿着刀呆在卫生间里。  
“操。操操操他妈的混球狗娘养的的操。”Eggsy用掌根抵着眼睛，无声地把25年学会的脏话从头默念一遍，才觉得大约又有信心直面这个操蛋的世界。他也许应该叫Jamal和Ryan出来一起喝一杯，或许找机会偷偷捉弄一下Dean的手下。  
放下手掌，他眨了眨眼睛，视线落在桌上好久没人收拾的信件上。一个牛皮纸信封在众多白色账单下面，格外显眼。把它拉出来以后，发现那是署名给他的。  
Gary Unwin整齐地印刷在信封正中，是C.O.L.L.A.R. 管理委员会寄来的。  
Eggsy皱起眉头，他从来就不喜欢C.O.L.L.A.R.，一部分是因为在他现在这种环境中长大，总是离被条子抓住套上项圈比别人更近那么一步，一部分是因为他从来就不怎么喜欢这种一个人完全从属于另一个的念头，不管你犯了什么罪，不管政府说这实际上多有效，多文明进化*不同于古人野蛮的做法*。  
信封比一般的要大，而且鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎里面装的不止是信件，还有什么东西。  
撕开信封以后，一个拇指大小的物件先掉了出来。那是个金属做的像遥控器一样的东西，连在一个钥匙环上，被设计得方便随身携带。  
Eggsy僵住身体，他当然知道那是什么。可这一定是弄错了，或者是个糟糕的玩笑。

因为当他展开信封中的纸张时，那上面用公文式的语气通知道，他被指派了一个“受教者”（*受教者*，Eggsy曾嘲讽地想，*不过是政府给奴隶起的一个更好听的名字*。）。

  
*

  
说实话，Eggsy并没把那封信当真，因为在这片地区，那种事就是*不会发生*，因为如果你想要教一个贼学好，就不会把他送到贼窝里去 -- 打比方说，或者不是，谁知道呢。他把这当成一个恶作剧，虽然他还没想明白开这个玩笑的人想要达到什么目的。  
所以，当他第二天中午在家门口听到那声“Eggsy”的时候，他毫无防备。

Eggsy刚刚带着Daisy从公园回来，他一手抱着妹妹，一手拽着她的婴儿车。  
叫他名字的男人靠在家门旁边的栏杆上，脚边放着一个行李袋，看起来和周边环境格格不入。Eggsy瞬间警觉起来，因为即使只是穿着西装裤和白衬衫，像这样的人很少会出现在这里。  
他把Daisy换到另外一边手臂里，抬了抬下巴：“你是什么人？”语气里充满敌意，“你他m--怎么知道我叫什么？”想起Daisy还在怀里，中途把脏话咽回了肚里。  
男人歪了歪头，眼睛看着他似乎在估量什么：“Harry Hart，”他不紧不慢地说，好像Eggsy听到他的名字就会瞬间明白一切似的。他的动作中有着阅历带来的坚定，以及一丝奇异的与他年龄不相符的无辜，“我相信你应该收到了委员会寄给你的通知书，告知你我今天会来。”

就在这一刻，Eggsy才突然看到，对方衬衫敞开的衣领中，喉咙底端，那个黑色的标准制式项圈。  
认知像冷水一样倾头而下。  
*操*。  
不是恶作剧。  
“不可能。”Eggsy冲口而出，觉得恶心又生气。现在他知道这不是什么玩笑后，他也知道躺在客厅桌上一堆仍没人收拾的信件中那个栓在钥匙环上的小小遥控器是干什么的了，他知道那上面的指纹识别系统会被设置成他的，他知道轻按其中某个按键会通知警方，而另一个按键可以让项圈发出定量的电击，用来制服，或者*惩罚*。操。  
“抱歉？”男人说。  
见鬼。这家伙在说*抱歉*，好像这是什么朋友间愉悦的谈话而他只是碰巧没听清对方说了什么而已。  
他往前走了两步，不想让邻居听到他们的对话：“听着，伙计，肯定是哪弄错了，对吧？一定是他们出了系统故障或者其它什么鬼。”  
“你为什么这么想？”  
Eggsy抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着问他问题的人，然后愤怒地挥了挥手：“你他妈的瞎啊？”他嘶声说，“你犯了什么事儿？挪用公款？庞氏诈骗？看看这儿，不算是什么能让人改过自新的地儿，是不？所以乖乖呆着，等我一会儿去那什么混蛋委员会把这堆乱事理清，好吧？”  
打从他嘴里冒出第一个“他妈的”开始，站在他对面的男人就伸出手，把Daisy的耳朵给捂上了。现在，他站在那，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情，好像Eggsy说了什么*好玩*的话。  
“Eggsy，”男人--*Harry*--开口，说，“我不认为这是系统故障，不过如果你想要去确认的话，请自便。”

就是在这个时候，Daisy厌烦了耳朵上捂着东西。她抓住Harry的左手食指，塞进了嘴里。  
“哦，”Harry带着半分惊讶半分欣喜说，“她开始长牙了。”

 

 

注：别问我C.O.L.L.A.R.是什么的缩写，我还没有凑出SHIELD的人那么牛逼，大概是什么“服刑人员再教育与分配委员会”之类的意思吧。


	2. 以德服人更有效

2\. 以德服人更有效

1）  
不是什么系统错误。  
*Harry Hart是你的，Unwin先生。*这是管委会的工作人员对他说的原句原话，好像这句话里没有什么地方大错特错似的。

Dean知道以后先是大发雷霆，后来得知随着每个受教者的到来，政府会按月发放补贴，他就愉快地接受了，顺便当然也接受了那比钱。Michelle则表现得似乎漠不关心，她甚至没有正眼看过Harry的脸。  
就这样，Harry Hart和Eggsy住到了一起，字面意义上。  
Eggsy知道这里有隐情，但他既没法说服委员会收回Harry，又不能违抗指派令，所以他只能等，同时密切观察着这个被平白送给他的男人。

目前，关于Harry Hart，这些是Eggsy知道的：  
a，他明显是上流社会出身，这Eggsy第一次见面就看出来了，不是什么暴发户，或者对着电视东施效颦的冒牌货，他的口音，举止，无不尖叫着老钱或者甚至贵族；b，他出奇的好养活，这和a有点矛盾，而且是Eggsy没有预料到的，虽然他睡在Eggsy房间的充气床垫上（挤在他床边，因为Eggsy还不能单独留他和Daisy在一起，还因为，他对自己的人有点保护欲（哦shit，他说了自己的人了吗？）），带来不多却一看就很贵的衣服和Eggsy的挤在一起，但是Harry Hart就是有办法让自己看起来像是住在五星级酒店里；c，他很擅长带Daisy；d，他额头上有个枪伤。

d是Eggsy偶然发现的。  
那是Harry住进来的第三天早上。Eggsy跌跌撞撞的爬下床，来到卫生间，却发现Harry已经洗漱完毕，穿着他那恼人的红色晨衣，下半张脸满是泡沫。整个公寓里只有他俩醒着，而Eggsy在应该对于这个男人仍然时不时会用这种老式方法刮胡子这件事感到吸引还是恼怒上犹豫不决。  
然后他看见了，在Harry右侧太阳穴的旁边，平时被一缕头发挡着，现在裸露在外。也许是水汽的原因，微微泛着红色，显得狰狞而突兀。  
“那是什么？”Eggsy靠着门框问。  
年长男人从镜子里看了Eggsy一眼，似乎是在确认他的问题，又像是在评估他的心情。刮刀轻易地在泡沫中留下一道痕迹：“你既不傻，也不天真，Eggsy。你知道那是什么。”他语气平淡，可对于Eggsy来说，这感觉像是一个测试，他拿了A的话，就能得到特殊奖励。  
“那是个枪伤。”Eggsy突然生起气来，“那是个操他妈的枪伤，Harry。你见鬼的怎么在头上中了一枪？不，更重要的是，你他妈怎么活下来的？”  
“非常幸运地，我得说。”  
“操你。你才不是什么挪用公款的会计，对不对？”  
“事实上，我是个裁缝。”  
“……一个头上中了枪的裁缝。”  
“那是个很危险的职业，”Harry慢慢刮掉最后一道泡沫，“很多不满的客人。”  
“别他妈的给我这些狗屎！”Eggsy拽着他的胳膊让他转过身来，“我调取过你的档案，但它们被锁了。我不是白痴。我知道这里肯定有问题，我只是还没弄清楚是什么。”Eggsy觉得愤怒又沮丧，还有一点点不知所措，这感觉从三天前Harry见鬼的Hart用他那评估似的目光看向他开始，到现在已经再熟悉不过了，“但我有这个，”他拿出那个钥匙串，遥控器在上面晃荡，感受着面前人极其轻微地绷紧了身体，“我恨这玩意儿，我恨它代表的一切。但是，不管你以前是做什么的，Harry Hart，如果你伤害我妈或者Daisy的话，我会用它，而且我保证那会很疼很疼。明白了吗？”  
等他说完，才发现Harry在笑，不只是微微翘起的嘴角，而是实实在在的微笑，好像Eggsy说了什么他*真心赞同*的话一样。然后，就在Eggsy的目光下，他垂下眼睛，真切地说：“完全明白。”没有一丝敷衍或嘲讽，就差加上“主人”俩字 -- 哦操，他得停止往那边想。  
于是Eggsy看向一边，吸了吸鼻子：“那好。现在去给我做一个三明治。”他命令道。  
Harry挺直身子，抚平领子上不存在的皱褶：“自己做你见鬼的三明治，Eggsy。”

2）  
Merlin现在可能连鼻子都笑掉了。Harry抱着Daisy一边走上狭窄的楼梯一边想，无视路过几个衣着品味堪忧的小年轻投来的眼神，多半是投给他敞开领口下的项圈的，他并不在意，也不觉得羞耻，实际上，这和穿着Kingsman的制式西服招摇过市没什么不同。  
他打开公寓房门，走进屋，皱起眉头。

屋里残留着大麻的味道，Dean和他的一个手下 -- Harry没有费心去记他们的名字，所以就在脑中暂时叫他打手A -- 歪歪斜斜地坐在沙发上，茶几上散乱地摆放着他们用来抽大麻的工具和一些小包药片。Eggsy还没从便利店回来，所以就他们三个人加一个熟睡的婴儿。  
最近这几天里，他逐渐意识到自己十七年前也许做了一个错误的决定，而现在是他最没有力量改变它的时候，可他要是真能眼睁睁看着形势变得更糟，那才见鬼了，不管Merlin将来会开多少魔法保姆麦克菲的玩笑。  
他低头看了看Daisy的睡脸，还因为刚才在公园里的散步而红扑扑的，然后对Dean说：“收起来。”示意茶几上的东西。  
Dean和打手A吃吃地笑起来：“哦，*抱歉*？”Dean学着蹩脚的口音说，“你说什么，我没听清？”  
所以，这种事情永远没那么简单。Harry咽回一声不耐的叹气：“如果你们要抽大麻，请到别处去抽。”  
打手A因为他的语气警惕地站了起来，不过Harry并不为所动。  
Dean则失去了表演的兴致：“你他妈给我弄清楚这里谁做主，你可不是什么时髦贵族了，老家伙。这屋子是他妈我的，你手里抱的女儿也他妈是我的，我愿意在这屋里抽大麻还是操你妈都是我高兴。所以你干嘛不去干你最擅长的事，嘬你主子的老二？还是反过来？”  
这次Harry没能压抑住那声叹气，他转身把Daisy轻轻放进她的婴儿床里。

“不知礼，”轻柔地把奶嘴放到女婴嘴里让她咬住，他说，“无以立也。”  
轻巧躲过Dean挥过来的拳头，他抓住来袭者的手腕，一带，一压。玻璃破碎的清响，是Dean被反剪手臂掼在桌上时，额头撞碎了吸大麻的玻璃壶的声音。另一手从对方衣兜里掏出的弹簧刀，已经展开刀刃，稳稳地指着打手A的裤裆，Harry让刀刃刺破裤子布料，确保那人最宝贝的部位能亲密地感受到刀锋的形状，让他完完全全僵住，一根肌肉也不敢动。  
“我意识到我们之间可能存在着信息不对等，”Harry愉悦地在Dean耳边说，“Mr--”他顿住，发现并不知道Dean姓什么，不过这不重要，所以他耸耸肩继续，“我认为你需要知道，我的刑期，是终身。所以不论你向警局汇报什么，对于我来说，几乎不会有什么影响。而你，在另一方面，就不同了，不是么？”他抓住Dean胳膊的手微微向上用力，直到听见对方痛苦的喘息，“下面是我希望你能做到的，”Harry抬头看着这两人，抵着打手A的刀尖动动，确保他也在听，  
“在Daisy周围表现好一点。还有，别找Unwin家的麻烦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：蛋蛋的威胁技巧仍需努力  
> 下章预告：一点点PTSD，一点点hurt，很多comfort。


	3. 噩梦忍一忍就过去了

3\. 噩梦忍一忍就过去了  
  
生活变得容易了一点。  
只是一点点，不过让Eggsy没那么想骂街，更想去亲掉Harry嘴角那个似是而非的微笑，或者在他走过的时候抓他屁股，后面一种越想诱惑越大——那是个非常诱人的屁股，看起来手感很好。  
所以，对，他很清楚自己的迷恋，谢谢啊。话说回来，当每个人都不停地，重复地对他强调，这个长相英俊，举止优雅，一看就是含着金汤匙出生却意外不是装腔作势的混蛋，并且带着不可告人秘密的年长绅士是*他的人*的时候，还能指望他怎么样？发展出迷恋大概是最不值得担心的后果了。还有，他说过长相英俊了吗？  
  
并不是说长相很重要，好吧，长相确实占很大的比例（一方面有些人叫*好看*，另一方面是*Harry操他妈的Hart*，不算是同一级别）。但还有更多。像是Dean脑门儿上那个神秘出现的伤口，像是在Harry彬彬有礼的外表下其实诡计多端而且一点也不矜持，像是他用菜刀的手法实在熟练得让人发毛，并且从来不在Eggsy叫他做饭的时候做饭，反而在Eggsy没提的时候下厨房。简直就像魔法保姆麦克菲或者随便什么。  
这叫人挫败得要命。因为Eggsy能察觉他的迷恋已经慢慢脱离了肉体吸引，转变成某种更深层的东西。而他甚至不知道Harry Hart是什么人。他所知道的，只有他曾经习惯在右手小指带一枚戒指，或者他不像看起来那么无害，这种无关紧要的小事。还有他可能，也许，大概不是来害他们的。  
仔细想想，Harry看起来也一点都不无害。他就像是一把被绸布包着的宝剑，凝神就能看见剑锋，敢伸手去握这锋刃的话就会把你的手指割掉。  
Eggsy躺在床上，翻来覆去地琢磨自己从这种情形中全身而退的可能性有多大，Harry轻柔绵长的呼吸声是这深夜中唯一的声响——对了，同住一个房间更是一点帮助也没有。他慢慢开始坠入梦乡，无意识地跟年长男人的呼吸节奏同步，直到某一时刻，他突然意识到，声音停止了。  
  
Harry的呼吸声停止了。Eggsy屏住自己的呼吸，仔细分辨好久，确定不是错觉，然后开始慌神儿。搞不好是呼吸骤停什么之类的。他伸手越过床沿去抓年长男人的肩膀。  
“Harry——”  
天旋地转。  
Eggsy发现自己面朝下，被压制在床上，手臂反扭在背后，动弹不得。Harry现在倒开始喘气了，只不过那听起来急促而凌乱，显然还没完全回到现实。  
*操。这个Harry Hart，连做恶梦的方式都与众不同。*  
手臂上的压力越来越大，Eggsy咬咬牙，低声说：“抱歉了，伙计。”抬腿倒踢Harry的后腰，然后脑袋猛地向后撞去。  
  
  
*  
  
  
关于Harry Hart，我们似乎没有从头开始叙述。故事从中间开始，仿佛被拦腰斩断，既不知前情，也不知结尾。  
所以，这里是我们需要知道的：在Harry的记忆中，有一段时长4分32秒的空白，像一道泾渭分明的界线，将一切划分为“之前”和“之后”。之前，他对一位女士说“祝你有个愉快的下午”，之后，他盯着枪口后面那双冰冷的眼睛，想起某种爬虫动物，中间，则固执而令人恼火地维持空白，连他的梦中都没出现过。  
  
_泡菜先生坐在椅子旁边抬头看他，大大的黑眼睛里一如既往地倒映着他的影子。_  
他觉得年轻，自负，无所不能。他那么确定，*那么*确定，以至于没有丝毫犹豫就扣动了扳机。  
不是空包弹。  
到处都是血。地上，他的裤脚上，手上。然后他感到肯塔基州暴烈的阳光将它们慢慢烘干。  
一只手抓住他的肩膀——  
  
Eggsy的头槌就像打在他脸上的第二颗子弹，现实蜂拥而至，让他猛然松开身下的人。可年轻人并没逃离，反而小心翼翼地凑回来，像只心理治疗犬一样。  
“Harry，”Eggsy轻轻地说，好像他是只受惊的动物，“你叫Harry Hart，今天是2015年3月27日，伦敦，完全不知道你是干什么的，不过你在我房间里，我是——”  
“Eggsy。”Harry打断他，“我回来了。”  
年轻人似乎舒了口气，他扭开床头灯，把亮度调到最低档，回头看了他一眼，然后低声骂了句话，就光着脚一溜烟跑出了房间。  
左眼眶热辣辣地突突跳着，Harry累得不想思考。他从Eggsy床上挪回自己的床垫，侧坐在那里，背靠身后的床帮，觉得自己49年里的每一分每一秒都毕露无疑。  
  
Eggsy悄没声息地回到房间，手里拿着个东西就往他脸上贴。Harry下意识地抓过来，发现是一袋冻豆子。年轻人站在他脚边，满脸愧疚，好像做错事的小学生。  
“对不起。”Eggsy小声嘟囔。  
Harry长出一口气，慢慢把那袋冻豆子贴到眼睛上，拍拍身边的空位。  
“该说对不起的是我，Eggsy。”年轻人在他身边坐好后，他说，“你做的很好。”  
Eggsy给他一个“你他妈在逗我”的眼神：“我他妈差点就把你鼻子磕断了，‘arry，你还夸我？！”  
比平时更浓重的口音让Harry不自觉地挑起嘴角：“如果你没有反击，我很可能会折断你的手腕。那是不错的技巧……”他犹豫了一下，静静地加上，“你本会成为一个出色的皇家海军路战队员。”  
年轻人沉默了下来。Harry半期待着他会质问“你怎么知道我进过海陆”，半指望他会爆发，指责他没资格评判他的选择。可静默一直延续着，和这深夜一起将他们包裹，随着时间缓缓地流动。  
过了半晌，Eggsy才开口，他听起来既不生气，也不怜悯，只是谨慎和一点点隐藏的关心。心理治疗犬，唔。  
“你想谈谈么？”  
不，Harry不想。  
  
这里是第二件我们需要知道的事：Harry Hart痛恨失败，并不是因为他的自尊禁不住打击，而是因为在他从事的行当，失败通常意味着有人会付出比他自己的生命更重的代价。  
他无法谈起自己无法记起的事，因为那将会像是一种懦弱的借口。  
而此时此刻，当他知道——透过视频亲眼见到——自己亲手结束了87个无辜平民的生命却连起码的回忆都做不到，当他死了11年的狗都到梦里谴责他时，一切都像是种失败。  
除了身边的这个人。  
每个人面对威胁的反应都不相同。有的人总是选择逃跑，有的人总是选择争斗。时不时的，Harry看到Eggsy眼中的光亮，看到他咬紧的牙关，抬起的下巴，然后就会知道，不论是从前还是以后，这个年轻人总是会选择后者。这让Harry知道自己这次做了正确的决定，让他想要和Eggsy一起战斗，*为他*战斗，也许偶尔摸一摸他的头。  
  
所以，Harry抿紧嘴唇，说：“不是现在，Eggsy。”希望对方能听到自己话中的恳求。  
而Eggsy听到了。他点点头，盘起腿，换了个舒服的坐姿，年轻人特有的嶙峋的膝盖硌着Harry的大腿，可他们俩谁都没有移开。  
“Dean头上那个伤是怎么回事？”过了一会儿，Eggsy问。  
Harry转过头去，确保对方能看见自己露在外边那根挑起的眉毛：“我想他的额头和一只大麻壶发生了一起不幸的事故，双方都没能全身而退。”  
Eggsy轻声笑起来：“……我自己能搞定他，你知道。”他语调中的不满是装的，而且表情实际上充满钦佩，让Harry挑起嘴角。  
“我知道。”  
  
接下来，Harry犯了一个错误，他拿下了敷在眼睛上的冻豆子，仔细看了看。  
“Eggsy，”他平静地开口，“为什么你的冰箱里会有一袋三年前的冻青豆？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1）伤害哈老师是件十分愉悦的事  
> 2）文前神经病tag里写的dog blood就在这章里了（不是的，别信），然后我又加了几个  
> 3）therapy dog!Eggsy似乎可以展开为一个新梗……  
> 下章预告：继续伤害哈老师，不过有蛋蛋在，放心。摊牌。


End file.
